Danganronpa: The Running Man
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: AU. Makoto Naegi is an ordinary boy with an ordinary family and living an ordinary life. However, after the worldwide economic collapse, he is a forced to find work to support his family. However, one day he is wrongfully convicted of a crime and sentenced to almost 100 years, but is soon forced to participate in a deadly game in exchange for a reduced sentence or death.
1. Despairing Prologue

**Danganronpa: The Running Man**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Running Man**_ is owned by Stephen King and Tri-Star Pictures

* * *

Hello, and welcome to a new Danganronpa fic, and here I will be doing another experiment to see if thus would attract readers as this fic will incorporate a mixture of action and suspense themes as well as adding elements of a violence. Yup, this fic is inspired from the 1987 film of the same name that starred Arnold Schwarzenegger, and this was the one of the action films that I watched in the early 1990's, when I was still a minor, in which at that time the censorship in my country wasn't strict back then.

It was one of the Schwarzenegger movies where wanton violence is shown and I get to see how the violent actions scenes are done. Being that it was one of my favorite cult movies that I recently downloaded it and watched it again, and this gave me inspiration to do a fanfic adaptation, and of course Danganronpa came in my mind.

Of course Makoto Naegi fits the role but the presentation will be quite different as I will use a different approach but will remain faithful to the film plot. Read on as you will get to see how Naegi would try to survive this situation being that he is quite pacifistic and is not used to violence.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Purorōgu no zetsubō**_

 _Japan. Unspecified year. The present time._

It was the time that a scandal rocked the political world, which was caused by corruption and greed, along with massive cover-up by the parliament, and this in turn, caused massive riots all over the country as people were affected morally and financially. The Diet slowly fell and the country fell into economic collapse as well as social collapse as crime rate rose exponentially.

Japan fell into turmoil as if it was enveloped into despair as many people lost HOPE, where they either commit suicide, went insane and/or gave in to despair and did what other people do - commit crines and violence against one another.

This is due to a worldwide economic collapse, which began with the United States of America, which followed other countries until it reached throughout Asia, and Japan was hit the HARDEST, which became what it has become today. Due to the result of the country's economic and society collapse, Japan has become a totalitarian police state, censoring all cultural activity.

The Japanese government pacifies the populace by broadcasting game shows where convicted criminals fight for their lives, including the gladiator-style _The Running Man_ , hosted by a ruthless game show host, where "runners" attempt to evade "stalkers", armed mercenaries, around a large arena, and near-certain death for a chance to be pardoned by the state.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

About a few years ago, while Asia has not yet feel the brunt of the economic collapse, the scene shifts to Japan where it zoomed towards Tokyo, where an ordinary family is living normally and happily. They are the Naegi family, where two adults, a man and a woman, are living with their two children (a boy and a girl), aged eight and five. They are identified as Makoto and Komaru, and they were quite happy living with their parents despite them seeing the slow signs of economic situations that is beginning to affect Asia.

The Naegi parents were slowly becoming aware that Japan is starting to feel the effects yet they were determined to protect their children, and their son kept their morale going because of his optimism, and the parents told Makoto that no matter what situation they are in, they will never abandon him, which their son said that he will not give up and stay strong.

"Makoto…son…"

"Do not worry…everything will be okay…"

"Do not be daunted. We will recover."

"We love you and your sister…that will never change."

"I know, mom…dad…"

"Thank you, Makoto…"

"We promise things will be okay…"

"Thanks…"

Despite this, the economic situation that started in the USA began to spiral out if control, affecting Canada, which spread towards Asia and Japan was among those that were hit the hardest, causing economic collapse, widespread corruption, scandal and loss of jobs.

As the politicians were forced to resign and following the deaths of the entire Royal Family and the Prime Minister and its successors, the police gain full control and began to adopt harsh measures to keep the rebellion in line, thus leading to become a totalitarian police state, censoring all cultural activity. This angered those who love and preserve cultural activities, leafing to protests and even denounced the current rulers as human rights violators.

The protesters even compared the rulers as AGENTS of Adolf Hitler and Pol Pot, saying that the rulers are acting like Nazi and Khmer Rouge, and the protests became louder and louder.

"DOWN WITH MARTIAL LAW!"

"BRING BACK DEMOCRACY!"

"YOU ASSHOLES ACT LIKE THE THIRD REICH!"

"THIS IS JAPAN…NOT CAMBODIA! STOP ACTING LIKE YOU ARE USING SOCIAL ENGINEERING!"

"WE WANT OUR FREEDOM BACK!"

"GET OUT OF JAPAN, YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

"BRING BACK OUR NORMAL LIVES!"

"WE MEAN IT!"

But the state paid no heed and used brutal means to apprehend and/or kill the protesters. What's worse, the rest of the Japanese populace seemingly did not care about the protests or hoe the state is running Japan as they all lost hope.

However, the state decided to give the masses a bit of HOPE by introducing a reality TV show called THE RUNNING MAN, and after seeing how the show is being run, the audience were given a way to ESCAPE reality, as well as being given HOPE of a better life by betting on the STALKERS, and when the STALKER wins, they were given cash and item prizes, leading to the masses to began betting, thus the reality TV show became a financial success and soon the masses gave their support and ignored the rights of the protesters as well as ignoring them.

 _ **-END FLASHBACK-**_

Seven years have passed and Japan remained as it is today. Despite the somewhat steady decrease in crime rate, the economy remained relatively low, as inflation remained high, the Yen went to an all-time low, and very few jobs are offered, which caused some to wail in despair, leading to some to lose their sanity and turn to crime such as stealing and looting.

This in turn cause the police to brutally arrest them and their fates went in the dark. Of course some rights group did not like this and tried to protest, but this in turn led some of the activists to be arrested, and then DISAPPEARED without a trace, leading the remaining activists to go in to hiding after discovering something as well as they have no one else to turn to.

Meanwhile, the Naegi family managed to hold on as the parents were able to get stable jobs despite the economic situation, and both Makoto and Komaru, now aged 15 and 12 respectively, are able to educate themselves, but seeing the situation they are in, Makoto told his parents that he will find a part-time job to support the family, and of course his mom is unwilling as she did not want her son to strain himself, but he assured to her that he will be okay.

Mrs. Naegi still does not want her son to venture out to the streets but Makoto persuaded her saying this is needed to keep the family going as his dad's health is starting to take its toll on him, which she is hesitant to accept the fact that Makoto had to go and find work to support the family.

"Please, Makoto…you don't have to…"

"But I have to, mom…"

"You can't…!"

"There's no other way…dad's health is affected…Komaru needs to continue her schooling…"

"But…"

"I'll be fine, mom…when I get a job I'll send you the money."

"Makoto…"

"I'll be fine…do not worry…"

Mrs. Naegi cried as she is forced to accept her son's urging as he assured to his mom that he will be okay, and a few days later Makoto ventured into the streets and began to apply for a part-time job, which was unsuccessful at first, in which he applied at several companies for a week which was bleak, and not wanting to cause his parents to worry, Makoto stayed at an abandoned hostel where rations are somewhat available, and as the days went on and Makoto kept applying until a soldier saw Makoto, and after hearing the boy's reasons, the soldier offered the boy a job as a relief worker, as all he need to do is deliver relief aid to certain areas within Japan, and said the pay is average yet it is enough to keep his family going.

Of course Makoto appeared elated as this is what he need to lessen the work load off his parents and readily accepts the job offer.

"Really, sir?"

"If you're interested…"

"Then I accept!"

"Good. This will be easy, kid…all you do is give the sacks to selected people…that is that."

"Okay, I got it!"

"Then you better get ready…you'll start in a few days."

"Sure!"

"Good."

In the days followed, Makoto gets to ride a helicopter and did as instructed, giving relief aid to the impoverish areas in certain prefectures, and Makoto gets paid quite well a d sends the money to his parents. The Naegi parents were touched by their son's sacrifice and prayed that Japan improve and recover, so that the police state rule would be abolished and restore the country to what it was before, and Makoto and Komaru would resume their normal lives.

"Dear…"

"Our son is surely good to us."

"I wish that Japan would recover…so that Makoto would resume his studies…"

"Me too…I feel guilty about how circumstances led to this…"

"Dear, you should take it easy so our son won't be pressured."

"Will do, honey."

"Makoto…please be okay.."

"Easy, honey…"

-x-

However, given the state Japan is today, everything can be tainted with corruption and despair, and Makoto would soon learn that first hand, though he is unaware of it at first given that he is looking forward to another payday.

One night, as the helicopter is hovering over an impoverish area, Makoto looked through the window and is quite horrified at seeing the state the area is in. The residents, aside from being impoverish, they were malnourished, to the point that they are driven to despair by hunger, which he deduced that the relief aid has not reached to them, and soon a riot broke out among the residents, leading them to attack their fellow residents.

Makoto repeatedly asks the pilot why are the residents remained malnourished to the point that they would die from hunger and sickness, but the pilot did not answer him, and Makoto asks again, yet his words are ignored as the pilot seemingly did not care about the impoverish people below, which slowly irked the boy, feeling that something is wrong here.

"Hey…"

"…"

"What's going on?"

"…"

"Why are those people sick and malnourished? Weren't they received the relief aid?"

"…"

"Hey!"

"…"

Makoto asks the pilot what is going on and why are the residents below are severely malnourished, but the pilot ignored him and piloted the helicopter to fly away, and Makoto looked down below, where he saw what appeared to be a huge bomb dropping and hit the ground before exploding, killing what is left of the residents, and by then Makoto loses consciousness as the helicopter flew away, and the scene shows that the residents are all deaf, burnt, and dismembered.

-x-

A week later, Makoto woke up and finds himself in jail, and he is bewildered at this and shook the bars, shouting and demanding on what is going on, and there a jail guard came and told Naegi that he has been convicted for MASS MURDER, which he deny such a charge, until the guard showed Makoto the news where he was on trial and the footage SHOWED that Makoto ADMITTED the crime and took pleasure in it, and the judge sentenced him to 85 years of hard labor.

Makoto stared wide-eyed as he did not recall going to trial as all he remembered is that he is on a relief operation and the area was bombarded and lost consciousness, and just woke up here in jail, and protested his case but the guard said that the footage was SHOWN TO BE LIVE, and tells Makoto that he cannot lie his way out, causing Makoto to buckle under pressure.

"That's that, kid…I saw it live on TV…"

"…"

"You sure have the nerve…"

"…"

"Now you pay the price…since this is a different Japan now…being a minor's not gonna shield you…"

"…"

"At age 15…you just committed mass murder…serves you right, you murderous punk…"

"…"

Makoto slowly sat on his jail bed as he is in a state of disbelief, and slowly recalled why his mom was against this, and now he realized that this is what his mom meant about not wanting him to venture into the streets, and now he came to regret it and slowly cried as he wished that all of this would never happen in the first place.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked the opening chapter, in which it showed that this fic is similar to the tragedy that befell the world in the Danganronpa story.

Now Naegi gets to feel what is like to suffer such a hardship and only time would tell whether he gives in or fight back.

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter opens the story where Naegi finds out that he is given a chance to lessen his sentence...at a cost...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	2. Despairing Escape and Capture

**Danganronpa: The Running Man**

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Running Man**_ is owned by Stephen King and Tri-Star Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here Naegi tries to come to terms of the situation that befell him, but then decided to take matters in to his own hands, where he would soon meet other characters who would play a role in the story.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2: Esukēpu to Kyapucha no Zetsubō_**

A week has passed since he was brought in jail, and Makoto Naegi remained in a state of disbelief at what has happened to him, and how and why he ended up here. He was silent the whole time as he could not believe that he was convicted of a crime he did not commit and even did not recall he underwent a trial. The jail guard threw a portable smartphone where the footage showed that Makoto underwent a TRIAL, where he is shown to have COMMITED A MASSACRE at the refugee camp, and the judge declared him guilty beyond reasonable doubt.

Makoto was hyperventilating at the footage he saw, and he is sure that he did not attend one as he only recall passing out inside the helicopter, but the jail guard reiterated that Japan SAW what Makoto did and said that the 15-year old boy deserve the punishment, even though he prefer the death penalty because of the number of people he killed.

"That's that, kid…I saw it live on TV…"

"…"

"You sure have the nerve…"

"…"

"Now you pay the price…since this is a different Japan now…being a minor's not gonna shield you…"

"…"

"At age 15…you just committed mass murder…serves you right, you murderous punk…"

"…"

Makoto slowly sat on his jail bed as he is in a state of disbelief, and slowly recalled why his mom was against this, and now he realized that this is what his mom meant about not wanting him to venture into the streets, and now he came to regret it and slowly cried as he wished that all of this would never happen in the first place.

Makoto went silent again as he could not accept what happened and he is sure that he did not commit those atrocities and wondered how long has he been here, but the guard told him that Makoto was dumped here for nearly two and a half weeks.

Moreover, the guard told Makoto that no lawyer came to represent him for fear of being scrutinized by representing a mass murderer, and that none of his family attended the trial out of shame. Makoto stared in shock at hearing this as he noticed that his parents and Komaru has not come here to check on him, and he could not believe what the guard told him just now.

"That's that, kid…not a single lawyer has the balls to represent you…"

"Wh-what…?"

"You sure have the nerve…"

"…"

"Now you pay the price…even your own family is shirking in shame…I'm even betting your neighbors are cursing your family because they are related to you…a bloody murderer…"

"No…"

"Yeah…your parents opted to ditch you lest they roam around carrying your worthless hide…15 years old…committed such a bloody murder…a mass murder at that…serves you right, you murderous punk…"

"…"

Makoto was starting to lose his bearings at hearing this and tried to pull the bars off its hinges, which the guard sighed as he told him to knock it off, as there is no point in trying to break out, and Makoto slowly sat on the bed, weeping at how his life turned upside down.

-x-

A month later, Makoto is still in jail, and the guard came to serve him lunch, in which the food is meager and he does not care if the boy would die from starvation, and he opened the cage door to give him the meager food, but then Makoto suddenly kicked the guard on his balls, which he kneel in pain before Makoto grabbed the club and knocked the guard out, the locked the cage and ran off, grabbing a few street clothes and went in to hiding.

A few hours later, Makoto is hiding at an alley where he kept a low profile in order to avoid being seen, and using the clothes he stole, he uses the jacket's hood to hide his face and return home, only to discover that what the guard said is true, in which his parents and Komaru have moved out of the house, as everything is gone, furniture, clothes, everything.

He knelt down in sorrow as he is now alone and has no one to turn to, and he silently leaves the house seeing that there is no point in staying here. As he leaves the now-deserted Naegi house, one of his former neighbors recognized him and screamed to alert the others, and the neighbors, who are now indifferent towards Makoto because of the TELEVISED TRIAL, began to vocally shame him for his supposed misdeeds and vowed to turn him over to the authorities.

"Look!"

"It's him!"

"Makoto!"

"You ungrateful brat!"

"You shamed this neighborhood!"

"We'll turn you over!"

"You disgust us!"

"Someone call the cops!"

Makoto is forced to run, and managed to hide at an alley, where he can hear police sirens nearing and are now looking for him. By then he came across two teenagers like him, who are also on the run from the authorities, as they too are framed and sentenced for crimes they did not commit. One is wearing eyeglasses and is taller than Makoto, and the other is also a boy, two inches shorter than Makoto. They are identified as Byakuya Togami and Chihiro Fujisaki.

The two boys then glanced at Makoto, and they guessed that he too is convicted of a crime he did not commit, seeing that he is also avoiding the police and they asks him how he ended up here, in which Makoto explained the circumstances that led to his current predicament.

"...and that is how I ended up here..."

"..."

"Um..."

"I see. You're in the same spot as we are."

"What?"

"This other boy and myself...we too are framed of crimes we did not commit...leading to our convictions and we are forced to escape..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

Togami adjusted his eyeglasses after hearing Naegi's case and and suggested to him that he would best stick with him and Fujisaki, saying that it would be better to stick together for the time being. Togami reasoned that his trusted butler, named Aloysius Pennyworth, happened to tell him that he has some contacts about some certain group of people living underground to evade from the authorities, and he and Fujisaki intend to get there and seek help.

Naegi asks Togami why is he on the run if he has a butler, and there Togami told him that someone has the means to control the media and manipulate the viewers all over. There Naegi learned that Togami is the heir of the Togami Enterprises, but someone used unknown means to usurp the wealth of the Togami family which drove them into destitute, his entire family was soon massacred, and Byakuya himself is the sole survivor, after which Aloysius told him about this underground group before dying.

As Togami leaves the wrecked mansion, he saw the news where he appeared to be the culprit and is now a wanted felon, and soon a FAKE LIVE TRIAL was aired where Togami was tried and sentenced, and the LIVE FOOTAGE shown made it appeared that Togami murdered the jurors and fled, and there Togami realized that he was framed outright, and Naegi pointed out that it happened to him as well. Fujisaki interjected and said it happened to him as well, where a fake footage showed that he is made to appear that he murdered his dad, Taichi, and is sentenced, but the news claimed that Chihiro escaped custody so as to explain why the real Fujisaki is out on the streets.

The trio slowly realized that they have something in common, and there Fujisaki invited Naegi to join him and Togami in finding this hidden base so as to get help and expose the current regime of their atrocities to the rest of the world. Togami agreed to this and tells Naegi to come with them as he would have greater freedom and find out who set him up.

"Naegi..."

"Huh?"

"Come with us."

"Uh..."

"We will find this hidden base...and get help so we cam expose tje current regime amd clear our names."

"He's right. It isnthe best option we have right now."

"What do you say, Naegi?"

"Well..."

As Naegi is considering the options he have at the moment, their discussion was interrupted when police showed up and saw the trio, in which they ordered the three teens to surrender immediately. This did not bode well with Togami and he gritted his teeth as he tells Fujisaki and Naegi that they need to escape and avoid getting captured.

Fujisaki was terrified as he does not want to get captured, and Togami berated him as he urged him to stop acting like a crybaby and start running, which a bewildered Naegi asks what is going on here, but Togami told Naegi to choose now between joining him or be sent back to jail.

"Naegi!"

"Huh?"

"Choose now!"

"..."

"Come with us...or risk being sent back to jail?"

"Eehhh?"

"You do not have much of a choice!"

"But...!"

As the police moves in, Togami and Fujisaki began to run, and Naegi was bewildered yet he chose to make a run for it as the three teens ran towards the other side of the alley as the police opened fire, narrowly missing their targets, but in the ensuing chase the three got separated, which Naegi went to a corner and there Naegi accidentally jumped towards a huge trash bin and hid there as the cops moved past it, not realizing that Naegi is inside.

As the coast is clear, Naegi got out and sneaked his way towards the streets, where he saw dozens of cops roaming around, and he used the jacket's hood to conceal his head as he sneaked inside a nearby house, where he attempted to use a computer to locate his relatives so he can ask them for help to clear his name.

As he is browsing the internet, he did not notice that a cute and attractive teenage girl, about the same age as Naegi, happened to watch him. She is identified as Sayaka Maizono and she happened to watch the LIVE TRIAL and she is worried about becoming the next victim, so she secretly texted the police and then decided to distract Naegi by pretending to befriend him.

Maizono approached Naegi and asks him does he want, and though overwhelmed by her cute appearance, he was cautious and told her his story and said that he only wanted to find his family members and to clear his name, which she just nodded in reply.

"...and that is my story..."

"Um...okay..."

"Sorry for intruding like this."

"Oh, it's okay."

"I...won't stay here for long...I don't want to drag you in my problems."

"Why not stay here? I'm an idol..."

"Eh?"

"I can sing you a song..."

Maizono revealed that she is a member of a five-girl idol group and offered to sing a song for him, but she noticed that he appeared sullen as he told her that she is fortunate that she has friends and a budding career, whereas he only got misfortune and lost his family because of the fake trial, which slowly made her doubt him, and there she said that she saw the live trial, and in response he told her how he ended up in jail and said he never even attended the so-called trial, he only learned of it when he woke up in jail after being knocked out inside the helicopter.

As this made her suspicious, the cops came in, and they beat down Naegi into submission and dragged him away, and she noticed that Naegi was unarmed and was not given the chance to surrender, and he did not even attempt to use her as a hostage, and she watched Naegi being violently shoved inside the van before it left, and Maizono started to have doubts if Naegi is telling the truth or not.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi meets Maizono for the first time, though not in the way you'd expect. Moreover, Togami and Fujisaki appeared that they seemed to be in the same situation, citizens turned into convicts by the fake televised trial.

More on that in the next chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter reveals the main antagonist of this fic, where Naegi is thrust into a life or death situation…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...


	3. Entering The Game

**Danganronpa: The Running Man**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Running Man**_ is owned by Orion Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the events that would lead Naegi to get embroiled…and that the villain of this fic is finally revealed.

You'll soon see what this means and what will happen to Naegi.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **C** **h.**_ _ **3:**_ _ **Gēmu ni hairu**_

A several hours later, the scene shifts at the prison where Naegi is given a beat down from abusive cops as they intend to teach him a lesson about escaping, and a bloodied Naegi is laid on the floor, beaten up and could not move, and the abusive cops are taking pleasure in using their position as an excuse to torture their prisoner, but the chief warden told his men not to make too much noise as the phone is ringing, and upon answering it, he stared wide-eyed as the caller spoke and said that a proposition is being made and told the chief warden that Naegi is needed.

The chief warden listens on as he is being debriefed on what is being offered and why Naegi is needed, but the chief warden said that he is unsure about LOANING Naegi, worried that there is a possibility that Naegi might get OFF THE HOOK and his position would be jeopardized.

The caller, however, assured that things will be okay and that nothing bad would happen, assuring that Naegi will be taken cared off, and said that the chief warden will get a huge commission if he accepts the proposal, which caused him to get swayed and enticed.

"Really...?"

"Yes."

"But...that brat might..."

"No need to worry. Just leave it to me."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes...and you'll receive a REWARD..."

"..."

"Well...?"

After a few minutes of discussions, the chief warden is seen smiling and after putting down the phone, he told his men to stop beating Naegi and instead have him treated right away, which his men stared wide-eyed in surprise upon hearing what the chief warden said, and they glanced at each other in confusion as they are sure that he is fine in beating up Naegi.

They asks him for confirmation about what he just said, and when the chief warden said that he is sure and ordered them to treat Naegi's wounds, the men were exasperated and demanded to know why the sudden change of mind, as they began to doubt him on why he suddenly began to warm up towards a convicted felon.

"Are you sure?"

"What gives?"

"Come on..."

"This brat is a murderer!"

"What is this about?"

"Are you warming up to this brat?"

"Come on..."

"What's going on here?"

The chief warden said that the caller wanted to have Naegi brought to the studio, and there the warden's subordinates stared in surprise upon hearing this and they wondered if this would be okay, which he said that it will be fine, as the caller said that in exchange for Naegi being brought to the studio, the prison will receive a GOOD BUDGET that would help improve the facility and the men reluctantly releases their hold on the beaten boy, and they told Naegi that he is LUCKY that he would get a forlough, but also said that his luck would run out sooner or later.

"Damn..."

"You got lucky, kid!"

"Be thankful..."

"Don't push your luck, though."

"You're still about to get executed..."

"Get him out of our sight!"

"Hurry up or we beat him up!"

"Move it!"

One of the prison guards, who do not share his fellow guards' brutality, volunteered to treat the boy's wounds and the other guards taunted Naegi. Once they are alone, the sympathetic guard had a talk with the boy where he is told by Naegi on about how he ended up here and the guard took Naegi's words carefully, and started to have doubts.

He finds it suspicious that Naegi claimed that he does not remember attending a trial and that he was knocked unconscious during the relief efforts and woke up only at prison and nothing else. Still he is unsure given that the footage of the trial appeared real and told Naegi that the only way he could find a way out is to participate at a game show where convicted felons fight for their lives, and if that felon manage to survive and win the game, he can either have his sentence reduced or go for a full pardon, in which his records could be clean again.

"Seriously...?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"You got no other way. If what you're saying is the truth, then what you are about get into is your only way out of this prison."

"..."

"And this is better than getting holed up here and get beaten by the warden and his cronies."

"..."

"You want to leave prison and clear your name? This is your only ticket."

Naegi blinked his eyes upon hearing this, yet he is unsure how that would help, thus he asks the guard if there is some other way, which the guard said that as of the moment there is none, and he urges Naegi to consider the offer and join the game show as a participant so that he could at least win his freedom and find a way to expose the truth.

"Look, kid..."

"..."

"You got no option other than this."

"But..."

"You want to clear your name, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Then going to the studio is your only shot."

"No way..."

Seeing that there is no other option, and wanting to get out of prison and clear his name, Naegi reluctantly agreed, and the sympathetic guard treated the boy's wounds, wishing him luck while he is still in doubt about what he was told about.

He wondered if Naegi is telling the truth or not, seeing that the boy appeared to be not lying given how emotional his tone and expression is after detailing the events before up to now. The guard is now considering doing a secret investigation to see if Naegi is telling the truth or not.

Meanwhile, the chief warden is eavesdropping the scene and he does not believe a word Naegi says, for he is convinced that Naegi is guilty as charged and expects that Naegi will lose in the upcoming game show and expects that the boy will pay for his crimes, and that by now Naegi should know that being a minor does not shield him from criminal liabilities.

"Makoto Naegi...I hope you get killed...a murderer like you do not deserve to live..."

-x-

A few hours later, the scene shows that Naegi is being escorted out of prison, dressed in a prison suit and is handcuffed on the wrists and ankles, and there the chief warden pulled the boy by his hair, telling him not to push his LUCK, reiterating that the boy deserved a fate that befit all guilty criminals, and that his death will be forthcoming as payment for the massacre he committed.

Naegi reiterated that he did not commit any crime and maintained his innocence, but the chief warden said that he cannot lie his way out given how his crimes are shown live, and that criminal trash like Naegi deserved to die and that his upcoming death will set an example to those who wants to lead a life of heinous crimes, which baffled Naegi.

"You heard me, brat."

"..."

"I hate scum like you."

"Ow...let go!"

"You deserve to die."

"I'm...innocent..."

"Don't kid me, you lying murderer!"

"OW!"

The chief warden pulled Naegi's hair harder, wanting to inflict more pain but his subordinate whispered to him, reminding that Naegi has to be brought THERE in GOOD CONDITION, otherwise they would get in to trouble if Naegi is brought THERE in less than 100%, which the chief warden gritted his teeth in annoyance as he is forced to relent and release his hold on the innocent boy.

"Damn it..."

"Easy..."

"Of all the scum...why that Naegi brat?"

"Don't know..."

"..."

"Relax...he'll get what's coming for him..."

"Damn..."

"Easy..."

As the chief warden backed off, then guards escorted Naegi inside the van and left, where the warden wondered aloud on why someone like Naegi need to be brought THERE, believing that it is thoroughly unnecessary, and it would be more prudent that the boy gets the death penalty and have him executed at once to get it over with.

His subordinate said that it is better this way as Naegi would get a lot of hardship before meeting his end, and it would be better to see him struggle before getting killed, which the chief warden finds himself reluctantly agreeing with him as he finds it more entertaining in seeing naegi suffer before getting his punishment.

"Damn it..."

"Easy...at least the prison will be decongested..."

"I can't bbelieve this...of all the scum...why that Naegi brat?"

"Don't know...but it's better this way..."

"..."

"Relax...he'll get what's coming for him..."

"Damn..."

"Easy..."

Sighing in defeat, the chief warden went back to the prison to get some paperwork done, and reminded his subordinate to let him know when to start watching as he wants to see Naegi getting a barrage of suffering before meeting his end, which the subordinate nodded and promised to let him know when to call him once the time comes.

-x-

About an hour later, Naegi was brought out of the van, where he is baffled and confused upon seeing that it was nightfall, and that he is brought to what appeared to be a TV studio building, and as he is being escorted inside, he saw a lot of people, who appeared to be studio contestants, and they all glared at Naegi because of the supposed CRIMES he committed.

They began throwing debris at him and yelled that a criminal like Naegi deserved to die and that he is better off dead for murdering innocent people who were only waiting for relief goods and all, and they even said that his TIME OF RECKONING is fast approaching and they even shouted to him to SAY HIS PRAYERS for he will not be going to heaven.

"You scum!"

"Ungrateful brat!"

"Murderer!"

"You deserve to die!"

"Say your prayers!"

"You're gonna pay!"

"Die!"

"Yeah, die!"

As some of the prison guards keps the crowd back, Naegi is being escorted inside, and once inside, Naegi is even more baffled at seeing a lot of people there, who are employees of a TV station, and they seem to be stoic as if they do not acknowledge his presence as if he does not exist.

Naegi is then further escorted inside until a network executive came and asks the guards if Naegi is the one they brought, which the lead guard confirms, and asks him in return if Naegi would really be in this, in which the executive said that he is, and that Naegi is going to PARTICIPATE in a few minutes from now, and the prison guard just nodded.

The guards then removed the chains and Naegi asks the executive what is going on here, and the executive said that Naegi is LUCKY that he is the next YOUNG BLOOD to be drafted to participate in this show, where he would be part of the fresh reality-based, gladiator-inspired game show in Japan, which he calls it the RUNNING MAN.

"...that's right...The Running Man..."

"Wait..."

"Huh?"

"Did you...say I was...?"

"Well..."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I don't get it! What are you saying that I got DRAFTED?"

Naegi was confused and asks the executive what is he saying, stating that he never heard about this so-called game show and how is it that he is a participant as he never went to a TV studio and that he is in prison, and asks him what does that have to do with being brought here.

The TV executive said that the game show started a few years after martial law was imposed, and to help the economy, the game show is put up, and within a few months the ratings went up, and even allowed studio audiences to participate and win a prize, and this helped in alleviating the emotional pain of the masses financially.

He then said that the participants in this game involves a RUNNER and a STALKER, where the runner must evade capture from a stalker, wherein if the runner is caught, he is killed, but if the runner managed to kill the stalker, and defeats the remaining stalkers, he wins and gets his freedom, though he said that as of this moment, not a single runner survive, and Naegi is the latest participant to be SIGNED IN, which Naegi was bewildered as he stated that he never made such an agreement.

But the TV executive said it does not matter as he is due to start the game in a minute from now.

"And that is that."

"No way!"

"That's life, kid."

"You can't...!"

"Face it. That's where life goes on."

"You set me up!"

"Hey, let go!"

"This is a set up!"

Naegi shook the executive by the shoulder as he maintained that he never made any agreement even as the executive showed the boy the supposed signature of Naegi, and there the prison guards approached and grabbed Naegi as they escorted him towards the stage as the young boy screamed that this is a set-up, and the executive just sighed as he he treats the incident as nothing.

Upon arriving at the stage, Naegi is surprised to see so many studio audiences there, and that cameras were rolling and the scene appeared to be on live TV, and the TV host is standing there, who appeared to be a beautiful and sexy teenage girl, roughly the same age as Naegi, and she has an hourglass figure, strawberry-blond colored hair tied in twin pigtails.

She is identified as **Junko Enoshima** , and she is revealed to be the game host for the show that is aptly-titled THE RUNNING MAN, and Enoshima smiled and greeted Naegi, congratulating him on becoming the latest participant in this game and Naegi is in no mood for this and demanded to know what is about and why is he being dragged here despite not having come here before and being drafted here against his will.

"That's how life is, boy!"

"What?"

"You committed a crime, you spend life in jail."

"I did not..."

"But you're in luck..."

"Huh?"

"You get to fight for your freedom...except that you'll have to fight...and KILL...your way out."

"No...NO!"

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the events shown here is merely a prelude…as Naegi is about to be drafted onto the GAME SHOW, and Enoshima is revealed as the villain here…and the unfortunate boy would soon realized what he just got himself into unwittingly…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The game show…dubbed the RUNNING MAN…has begun…and Naegi finds himself in danger…


	4. The Game Begins

**Danganronpa: The Running Man**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **The Running Man**_ is owned by Orion Pictures

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here you will get to see the events that would lead Naegi to get embroiled…and that the villain of this fic is finally revealed.

Moreover, the game finally starts, and Naegi is about to be thrust towards the sadistic ENTERTAINMENT against his will.

You'll soon see what this means and what will happen to Naegi.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **C** **h.**_ _ **4:**_ _ **Gēmu ga hajimarimasu**_

The scene shifts inside the studio, where the guards then removed the chains and handcuffs, and Naegi asks the executive producer what is going on here, and the executive said that Naegi is LUCKY that he is the next YOUNG BLOOD to be drafted to participate in this show, where he would be part of the fresh reality-based, gladiator-inspired game show in Japan, which he calls it the RUNNING MAN.

"...that's right...The Running Man..."

"Wait..."

"Huh?"

"Did you...say I was...?"

"Well..."

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I don't get it! What are you saying that I got DRAFTED?"

Naegi was confused and asks the executive what is he saying, stating that he never heard about this so-called game show and how is it that he is a participant as he never went to a TV studio and that he is in prison, and asks him what does that have to do with being brought here.

The TV executive said that the game show started a few years after martial law was imposed, and to help the economy, the game show is put up, and within a few months the ratings went up, and even allowed studio audiences to participate and win a prize, and this helped in alleviating the emotional pain of the masses financially.

He then said that the participants in this game involves a RUNNER and a STALKER, where the runner must evade capture from a stalker, wherein if the runner is caught, he is killed, but if the runner managed to kill the stalker, and defeats the remaining stalkers, he wins and gets his freedom, though he said that as of this moment, not a single runner survive, and Naegi is the latest participant to be SIGNED IN, which Naegi was bewildered as he stated that he never made such an agreement.

But the TV executive said it does not matter as he is due to start the game in a minute from now.

"And that is that."

"No way!"

"That's life, kid."

"You can't...!"

"Face it. That's where life goes on."

"You set me up!"

"Hey, let go!"

"This is a set up!"

Naegi shook the executive by the shoulder as he maintained that he never made any agreement even as the executive showed the boy the supposed signature of Naegi, and there the prison guards approached and grabbed Naegi as they escorted him towards the stage as the young boy screamed that this is a set-up, and the executive just sighed as he he treats the incident as nothing.

Upon arriving at the stage, Naegi is surprised to see so many studio audiences there, and that cameras were rolling and the scene appeared to be on live TV, and the TV host is standing there, who appeared to be a beautiful and sexy teenage girl, roughly the same age as Naegi, and she has an hourglass figure, strawberry-blond colored hair tied in twin pigtails.

She is identified as **Junko Enoshima** , and she is revealed to be the game host for the show that is aptly-titled THE RUNNING MAN, and Enoshima smiled and greeted Naegi, congratulating him on becoming the latest participant in this game and Naegi is in no mood for this and demanded to know what is about and why is he being dragged here despite not having come here before and being drafted here against his will.

"That's how life is, boy!"

"What?"

"You committed a crime, you spend life in jail."

"I did not..."

"But you're in luck..."

"Huh?"

"You get to fight for your freedom...except that you'll have to fight...and KILL...your way out."

"No...NO!"

Enoshima grinned as she opened the microphone and spoke to the live audience about the CRIMES Naegi committed, and the footage is shown, and Naegi stared wide-eyed as the footage shows the incident where Naegi committed the mass murders, and the boy knew it was fake which he shouted to Enoshima that it was truly fake and he never committed such acts.

However, Enoshima said that the EVIDENCE speaks for itself and he cannot LIE his way out and he must accept it and tells Naegi that he must pay the price for it, yet gave him a bit of hope by telling him that he should kill the Stalkers in order to WIN his freedom and nothing more, which Naegi stated that he never killed anyone, though she taunted him by saying he KILLED dozens a week back, which he denied it.

"Yes you did!"

"I did not...I never..."

"How do you explain that?"

"..."

"Well here...you get to kill as well...if you want to live, that is..."

"No...no! I won't...!"

"Face it...you got no choice anyway!"

"I...I..."

The studio audience jeered at Naegi, as they are oblivious to the fact due to being unaware of the true circumstances and that they are captivated by Enoshima's beauty and charm, thus they took her word for it and booed Naegi, calling him a liar.

"Boo!"

"Liar!"

"Murderer!"

"You deserved to die!"

"I hope the Stalkers kill you!"

"You ought to rot!"

"Just kill him!"

"Start the game!"

Naegi is dismayed at how the studio audience reacted, and by then the guards held Naegi and stipped his clothes, where it revealed a skin-tight suit-like uniform which is yellow with white accents and they dragged him towards a sled-like vehicle where they strapped him there as Enoshima said that the game is going to commence.

The boy stared in surprise and pleaded his innocence but Enoshima said that THERE IS NO TURNING BACK and his fate was already decided and bid him good luck and wished him ALL THE BEST, which Naegi shouted at her that he did not commit anything, which she only taunted him in reply.

"Yes you did!"

"I did not...I never..."

"You can't talk your way out!"

"But I never..."

"What's done is done! You just got sentenced! And when the game starts...you get to kill anyway...if you want to live, that is..."

"No...no! I won't...!"

"Face it...you got no choice anyway!"

"You...!"

After that she pulled the lever and the sled-like device began to move and descended towards a tunnel, where Naegi stared wide-eyed seeing that the tunnel is like a roller coaster track, and he feared for his life as his wrists and ankles were clamped and the ride appeared unstable which mignt result in being derailed and end up crashing.

The process took nearly five minutes before entering what appeared to be an alley-like arena, where there is an open sky and soon the cuffs were removed which Naegi got off, and realized that it is already nightfall, and he wondered where he is and what he should do next, as he recalled about the rules of the RUNNING MAN game.

Naegi walked around for some minutes until he came across two familiar faces, who turn out to be Byakuya Togami and Chihiro Fujisaki, and the trio are reunited, and there they realized that they are among the PARTICIPANTS in this game, and Togami told Naegi that this is a life-or-death situation where either he kills or be killed, much to Naegi's horror.

"You heard me."

"..."

"Either you kill or be killed."

"I...I can't...!"

"If you want to live...then you have to stoop to their level in order to survive."

"But...I can't just...take a..."

"Face it. This is reality...you got no other choice..."

"..."

"That's life today...and the masses are now like that..."

Togami then told Naegi that Chihiro managed to sneak in the blueprint where there is a secret exit within the arena so they can escape and find shelter but stated that they need to look out for each other for the Stalkers will be sent here within minutes.

Seeing that he has no other choice, Naegi reluctantly nodded as he began to follow Togami and Fujisaki and the trio began to find their way out.

-x-

Back at the studio, Sayaka Maizono, the idol whom Naegi encountered days back, sneaked inside, as she had a feeling that Naegi might be telling the truth, and right now she managed to sneak inside the technical room and found a cabinet, where she found the tag that marked NAEGI FILE, and she took it and played the footage.

As she watched it, she stared wide-eyed at what she saw, seeing that Naegi is indeed innocent of the supposed crimes, but before she could do anything, a pair of guards seized her and tells her she is trespassing and she tries to talk her way out, but to no avail.

"Wait...!"

"You are trespassing."

"I came here by accident..."

"No can do."

"But..."

"You are coming with us."

"Let me go!"

"This way."

"I said let go!"

Maizono is then taken away while one of the guards contacted someone and after a few minutes he was given instructions on what to do, which the guard asks if this is okay.

"Is that so...?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"What now?"

"You know what to do."

"Is that all...?"

"Yes."

"Very well."

-x-

Back at the studio, Enoshima just gave a prize to one of the studio audiences, and he was overjoyed, showing how shallow he is, and then Enoshima called another studio contestant and asks her which Stalker she would like to see going in action, and the screen shows that portrait of several stalkers along with their weapons, and the studio constestant wondered who to choose until she finally picked one, much to Enoshima's delight.

"So...made up your mind...?"

"Yup!"

"Sure?"

"Uh-huh...that one over there!"

"Wow! Is that your decision?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Then you got it! Here is your giveaway!"

"Yahoo!"

After that the contestant was given a take-home prize and went to her seat, and there she told everyone that the game will become more interesting than before, and the audience roared in approval as they are looking forward for some action, oblivious to the fact that Naegi is framed for a crime he did not commit, and that the audience do not seem to care for anything else.

By then Enoshima announces that there will be an additional RUNNER that is coming up next, and the audience apllauded as they want to see more.

"Wahoo!"

"Another runner!"

"Can't wait!"

"Want to see more!"

"More violence!"

"More deaths!"

"This is the best!"

"Yippee!"

-x-

Back at the ARENA, the trio of Naegi, Togami and Fujisaki are walking around, looking for a way out as they knew that time is of the essence as they are sure that the Stalker would appear anytime now, and Naegi asks them what would they do once they find an exit.

Togami then revealed that his former butler, **Aloysius Pennyworth** , mentioned to him that he accidetally met a group of resistance fighters who opposed the regime and are working on a way to expose Japan's corrupt regime to the United Nation, and there they would work a way to free other victims who are also being prepared as the next Runner.

Togami then glanced at Naegi, and asks him how he ended up here, and once told, Togami told him to stay alive, and kill if he has to since this is a self-defense thing and said to Naegi that he has to in order to live and expose the one who framed him or the crime he did not commit.

"So that is that."

"But..."

"You cannot hesitate this time. You know why."

"Do I really have to...?"

"Either you do...or risk getting killed. Do you wish to clear your name and expose the culprits and the corruption of this country?"

"..."

"It is your choice...but don't try to drag us down."

"..."

By then a stray person appeared and he seemed to be lost, and Fujisaki attempted to help him, which the stray person nodded and is about to approached Fujisaki, but then a tennis ball struck the person before it exploded, and his body parts, internal organs and blood scattered on the floor, causing Fujisaki to tremble in fear.

Togami clenched his fists as he realized that the Stalker has arrived, and then the spotlight lit up where the Stalker is revealed. He identified as the **_Terror Tennis_** (Ryoma Hoshi), and hr is armed with a metallic tennis racket and carrying a pouch filled with explosive tennis balls, and he aimed his racket at the trio, proclaiming that he will win and the Runners will die.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

Hope you liked this chapter, and the game has started, as Naegi joins Togami and Fujisaki in this sadistic game, and now they became the Runners where they are about to face their first challenge, as a Stalker appeared…

And the Stalker turns out to be Ryoma Hoshi (from Danganronpa V3), who is the first Stalker to take on the targets...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The game show…dubbed the RUNNING MAN…has begun…and Naegi finds himself in danger…as Ryoma is about to turn him, and his fellow Runners, into tennis ball targets. See next chapter if Naegi's LUCK would play a factor in surviving the first challenge...

See you in 4-6 weeks...


	5. Terror Tennis

**Danganronpa: The Running Man**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _ **Lerche  
The Running Man **_is owned by _**Orion Pictures  
**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here Naegi begins his life or death situation as he is faced with facing a Stalker as he is RUNNING away…

And this is where Naegi decides whether to kill or let himself be killed…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **C _h_. 5: T**_ _ **erotenisu**_

Back at the studio, Enoshima just gave a prize to one of the studio audiences, and he was overjoyed, showing how shallow he is, and then Enoshima called another studio contestant and asks her which Stalker she would like to see going in action, and the screen shows that portrait of several stalkers along with their weapons, and the studio contestant wondered who to choose until she finally picked one, much to Enoshima's delight.

"So...made up your mind...?"

"Yup!"

"Sure?"

"Uh-huh...that one over there!"

"Wow! Is that your decision?"

"Yes, it is!"

"Then you got it! Here is your giveaway!"

"Yahoo!"

After that the contestant was given a take-home prize and went to her seat, and there she told everyone that the game will become more interesting than before, and the audience roared in approval as they are looking forward for some action, oblivious to the fact that Naegi is framed for a crime he did not commit, and that the audience do not seem to care for anything else.

By then Enoshima announces that there will be an additional RUNNER that is coming up next, and the audience applauded as they want to see more.

"Wahoo!"

"Another runner!"

"Can't wait!"

"Want to see more!"

"More violence!"

"More deaths!"

"This is the best!"

"Yippee!"

-x-

Back at the ARENA, the trio of Naegi, Togami and Fujisaki are walking around, looking for a way out as they knew that time is of the essence as they are sure that the Stalker would appear anytime now, and Naegi asks them what would they do once they find an exit.

Togami then revealed that his former butler, **Aloysius Pennyworth** , mentioned to him that he accidentally met a group of resistance fighters who opposed the regime and are working on a way to expose Japan's corrupt regime to the United Nation, and there they would work a way to free other victims who are also being prepared as the next Runner.

Togami then glanced at Naegi, and asks him how he ended up here, and once told, Togami told him to stay alive, and kill if he has to since this is a self-defense thing and said to Naegi that he has to in order to live and expose the one who framed him or the crime he did not commit.

Naegi is somewhat uncomfortable about taking a life, but Togami said that Naegi has no choice as he has to choose between kill or be killed, and tells Naegi that his survival would depend if he wants to live by killing in self-defense or die by allowing himself to be killed.

"So what do you want to do?"

"…"

"We're in a life or death situation right now."

"Well…"

"Either you kill or be killed…right now we're about to be killed…and only you can decide whether you want to live or die."

"I…I…"

"Better decide now if you want to clear your name and expose the one who framed you and sent you here."

"…"

By then a stray person appeared and he seemed to be lost, and Fujisaki attempted to help him, which the stray person nodded and is about to approached Fujisaki, but then a tennis ball struck the person before it exploded, and his body parts, internal organs and blood scattered on the floor, causing Fujisaki to tremble in fear.

Togami clenched his fists as he realized that the Stalker has arrived, and then the spotlight lit up where the Stalker is revealed. He identified as the _**Terror Tennis**_ ( **Ryoma Hoshi** ), and he is armed with a metallic tennis racket and carrying a pouch filled with explosive tennis balls, and he aimed his racket at the trio, proclaiming that he will win and the Runners will die.

The three teens became apprehensive as now they will have to figure out a way to outsmart Hoshi and kill him off given how he just killed an innocent victim by a mere strike of an explosive tennis ball, and there the trio are facing a situation, yet Togami tells Fujisaki and Naegi to stay alive, as their survival would depend on how to defeat Hoshi.

"Okay, you two…"

"…"

"…"

"Our survival would depend on whether we can defeat this guy. I'll be needing your help here. Are you two in?"

"Y-yes…"

"I…yes…"

"Then we need to make a move…now."

"…"

"…"

Hoshi smirked as he took out another tennis ball from his pouch-like bag and toss it in the air, and there the trio teens scampered to separate directions which Hoshi then struck the ball with the tennis racket and struck a wall, where it soon exploded upon contact and it bored a huge hole.

Hoshi then pondered who to go after, as he has three targets, but then decided to go after the nearest one, and went to the direction where Fujisaki went, intending to main him first before killing him, then proceed to go after the two other targets.

-x-

Back at the studio, Enoshima grinned as she checked the monitor where it showed that the ratings are rapidly rising and this is good news for her as more and more viewers are gluing in on the show, and is pleased that the viewers are easily enticed and is hoping that Naegi and the other two boys would keep things entertaining so that more and more people would watch the show.

By then one of the studio staff came and whispered to Enoshima, informing her that Maizono is caught and found out about how Naegi is framed. The staff said he is worried that Maizono might expose everything and may risk putting the show on the axe, but Enoshima smirked and said that she will deal with it and that there is nothing to worry.

"Is that all…?"

"Yes, Enoshima-sama."

"Okay…"

"?"

"Leave it to me."

"Really, ma'am?"

"Yup. And this is what you'll do."

"…"

Enoshima gave the staff member some instructions on what to do, and he nodded, saying he will see to it, but then asked how would this affect the show, as he pointed out that Maizono has not been charged for any crime, but a snickering Enoshima said it won't be a problem as everything will run smoothly and that even Maizono won't be able to escape from this scenario.

"And that's what you'll do."

"Yes, Enoshima-sama."

"Okay…are we clear?"

"Yes…but…will that work?"

"Leave it to me."

"Really, ma'am?"

"Yup. And this is what you'll do."

"…"

The staff member nodded and used his radio to inform the guards on what to do, saying that this is an order from Enoshima, and after that, the staff member told Enoshima that everything is being done accordingly, and there she smiled as she is feeling BLESSED and is looking forward at how to keep the audience entertained and is expecting that at least one of the runners would fall.

The staff member then cautions Enoshima that he felt that Naegi is somewhat different, and has a feeling that he might pull something off, yet Enoshima said that if he does, then it would keep the audience glued, as she expect that there will be blood and gore appearing soon.

Thus the ratings will rise exponentially.

She then tells the staff members to check on the other Stalkers and see to it that they are ready should Terror Tennis be the first to fall.

"So better check on the other Stalkers."

"Yes, ma'am."

"See that they are in excellent health."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And have them ready in case those Runners win unexpectedly."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am."

-x-

The scene shifts at a dressing room where Maizono is held at gunpoint by several guards, and she was blushing hard as she is being stripped naked as they are doing a body frisk to see if she stole any vital evidence, and after seeing that there is nothing else to retrieve, Maizono demanded that she be given her clothes back.

However, one of the guards aim a gun at her face and tells her that she is UP NEXT, in which she demanded to know what he meant, but the guard tells her that she will soon find out what this means, and said she shouldn't have come here in the first place and snoop around.

"Tough luck for you, miss."

"Huh?"

"You shouldn't have come here."

"What? Why?"

"You know why. You may be an idol…but that won't save you."

"What are you…?"

"You'll be up next."

"What?"

Maizono is starting to get worried as she is beginning to get suspicious about what the guard meant, and reiterated that she did not commit any crime and demanded that she be released, but the other guards aimed their guns at her and said that she will do as told, and they will not take NO for an answer, saying that her fate has already been decided.

"Better accept your fate, miss."

"Huh?"

"You are about to make history."

"What? Why?"

"You know why. You may be an idol…but that won't save you…except this."

"What are you…?"

"You'll be up next."

"What?"

-x-

Back at the arena, Fujisaki is running away as he evaded the explosive tennis balls, for Terror Tennis is closing in on him, and he tosses a tennis ball which went out of bounds, but it did not change anything much as he drove Fujisaki to a corner and there Terror Tennis tells him to say his prayers, as he is about to play a REAL GAME of tennis.

Fujisaki was bracing himself as he is trapped as Terror Tennis opened his pouch bag and is about to pick up a ball, telling him that he is going to enjoy this session.

"Okay…looks like I got you."

"N-no…"

"Looks like you'll be the first…"

"N-no…please…"

"Time for you to die…"

"…"

"Which part should my tennis ball hit you? The head? The torso? Or your crotch?"

"P-please…spare me…?"

By then Naegi showed up, holding the tennis ball that he picked up after it went out of bounds moments ago, and shook it, hits it on the wall before grabbing it then putting it inside the pouch bag and trip Terror Tennis. There Naegi told Fujisaki to run, which he nodded and ran off, and there Naegi apologized to Terror Tennis, saying he did not want to do this but has no other choice.

Terror Tennis is baffled by this and demanded to know what Naegi is referring to.

"So sorry, sir."

"Huh?"

"I don't really want to do this…"

"So you're a softie after all…"

"I really do not want this…but there is no other way."

"What are you…?"

"Forgive me…"

"Eh?"

As Naegi ran off and joined Fujisaki, Terror Tennis wondered Naegi meant, yet he brushed it off and is about to get another tennis ball when he felt his pouch bag vibrating, and he stared wide-eyed upon realizing what Naegi meant, and he is about to discard the pouch bag from his body.

However, the pouch exploded, along with the other explosive tennis balls, where a loud fiery explosion is heard, and it is safe to say that Ryoma Hoshi, aka Terror Tennis, is the first Stalker to be defeated while killed off, and while the audience and the studio contestants are disappointed, they remained upbeat.

Enoshima does not seemed to be concerned as she checked the monitor and noted that the ratings remained high, and the staff member asked if they should use some emergency measures, but she said that there is no need for that, as the game has just started, and instructed him to prepare the next phase as she will let a studio contestant choose the next stalker.

"No need."

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"Yup."

"…"

"Things have gotten interesting. The masses are clamoring for more."

"I see."

"Better call up the next Stalker."

"Yes, ma'am."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Naegi saved a life while reluctantly taking one…knowing that this will haunt him for the rest of his life.

Ryoma Hoshi is the first to fall, as Naegi managed to outsmart him and drew FIRST BLOOD. Despite this setback, Enoshima remained upbeat and expected that the show will attract the audiences and make them support the bloody reality game show.

Maizono is caught and now she is facing a dilemma though it remains to be seen whether she be killed or put to prison…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi's group gets a little respite as they continue to find a way out…

However a new Stalker arrives and is clamoring for BLOOD…

See you in October…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
